


Желтая пресса

by leoriel



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новые Мстители нашли себе развлечение - теперь они читают газеты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Желтая пресса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tabloid War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385911) by [therune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune). 



Стив плохо помнил, с чего все началось.  
Вроде бы Питер жаловался на то, что журналисты, а особенно Дж. Дж. Джеймсон, его ненавидят. В утешение Тони поделился с ним статьей «Сенсация! Тони Старк – киборг». Это сработало, и Питер немного повеселел.   
Эм Джей и Джессика, а вскоре и другие Мстители присоединились к их игре, выискивая самые нелепые и трешовые заголовки, связанные с Мстителями и другими супергероями. Так продолжалось уже пару недель, и постепенно невинная забава начала выходить из-под контроля.  
– А вы знали, что я мерзкое порождение языческой богини Арахны и послан сюда, чтобы поработить человечество? – жизнерадостно спросил Питер. Они с Эм Джей лежали в обнимку на маленьком диванчике, просматривая глянцевые журналы с крикливыми заголовками.  
– Видимо, ты подзабыл о своей миссии, Паучок, – ответил Люк. Он сидел рядом с женой, тоже перебиравшей журналы и время от времени фыркавшей от особо нелепых статей.   
Стив обычно не участвовал в этой игре: про Капитана Америку редко сочиняли небылицы, да и сама затея казалась ему глупым ребячеством.   
– Люк, почему ты не зовешь меня на оргии Героев по найму? В конце концов, я неровно дышу к Мисти, если верить этой статье, – протянула Джессика Джонс, указывая пальцем на заголовок. Все засмеялись.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Джессика Дрю пустила по рукам журнал с примечательным разворотом, где Тони целовался с брюнетом в черном смокинге.  
– Ничего себе! Вы с Брюсом Уэйном снова вместе?  
Тони фыркнул.   
– Их послушать, так мы вот-вот поженимся и заведем троих детей.   
– А я думал, ты крутишь шашни с женой Рида, пока он не видит, – заметил Питер, предъявляя «доказательства».   
– Смотрите, что я нашла! – Откашлявшись, Эм Джей присоединилась к веселью: – «Признанного гения, главного конструктора и генерального директора компании «Старк Интерпрайз» уже несколько раз видели в компании Мэри Джейн Уотсон…»  
– Тони! Сколько раз тебе говорить: держись подальше от моей жены! – ухмыльнулся Питер. Эм Джей с улыбкой сжала его руку.  
– Все интересней и интересней. «Технофилия, или зачем я создал Железного Человека. Грязные тайны, секс с роботами и не только», – поделилась Джесс.   
Тони хмыкнул:  
– Ладно, этого я еще не читал... «Известный миллиардер и плейбой, вошедший в список ста самых привлекательных мужчин на планете, на самом деле создает высокотехнологичные доспехи только для того, чтобы потакать своей извращенной страсти». Кто бы мог подумать.   
– Они начали повторяться. Надоело уже, – сказал Стив. Приподняв бровь, Тони улыбнулся и самодовольно сказал:  
– Ты просто ревнуешь.   
– Что? Глупость какая! – возразил Стив.   
– Ревнуешь-ревнуешь, – подразнил его Тони. Он обнял Стива за шею и поцеловал в щеку. – Чего еще ждать от желтой прессы, Стив? Там же ни слова правды.   
Стив резко фыркнул, но обхватил Тони за талию и притянул ближе. У больших диванов были свои преимущества  
– «Женщина-Паук и Человек-Паук – влюбленные паучки», – продолжил Люк.   
– «Доктор Дум – злой близнец Тони Старка?», – предложила Джесс.   
– «Силач и Железный кулак – любовники», – вставил Питер.   
– «Женщина-Паук встречается с актрисой с Бродвея», – прочитала Эм Джей. – О, снова про меня.   
– «Человек-Паук: дефективный клон, созданный в ходе правительственного эксперимента», – прочитал Тони.   
– «Тони Старк – инопланетянин?», – парировал Питер.   
– «В Нью-Йорке повеяло весной. Капитан Америка и Железный Человек – роман двух Мстителей», – вслух зачитал Стив.   
На миг наступила полная тишина, а затем в комнате раздался дружный смех.   
– Думаю, Стив выиграл, – заявила Джесс. – Никакая выдумка не сравнится с правдой.


End file.
